Dracos Diary
by Yoshike
Summary: ....Glaubt ihr etwa wirklich, das es da ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels gibt, das man von einem wolligen wramen Gefühl umgeben ist und keine Angst vor dem bevorstehenden Tod mehr hat?Oh wie naive ihr doch seit. ...


Hi, also das ist meine erste Fanfic die ich überhaupt schreibe, also seit nicht ganz so hart bei der Bewertung, aber ich würd mich natürlich darüber freuen wenn ihr mir euere Meinung mitteilt wie ihr die Geschichte fandet, naja ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Disclaimer**: Alle Figuren gehören JKR und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte keine Geld auch wenn das schon irgendwie schön wär. Okay mal Spaß beseite.

**Pairing**: Draco x Harry natürlich **WARNUNG: Shonen-Ai **also wer es net mag der soll gleich wieder gehen.

**Genre**: Drama/Romance...glaub ich zumindestens xP

**Rating:** weis net genau ich würd sagen, da nicht wirklich was schlimmes passiert und auch keine bösen Wörter gesagt werden, behaupte ich mal dass das 14jährige schon vertragen, wenn nicht naja pech gehabt

Dracos Diary

/…Glaubt ihr etwa wirklich, das es da ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels gibt, das man von einem wolligen warmen Gefühl umgeben ist und keine Angst vor dem bevorstehenden Tod mehr hat?

Oh, wie naive ihr doch seit!

Was es mich angeht ich verspüre nur Kälte und Dunkelheit… und wo bleibt nun das Licht und die Wärme…pah… von wegen … aber es ist so kalt./

/Wo bin ich? Ist das hier das Ende sieht so der Tod aus?

Ah, mir tut alles weh… aber es ist warm… und so schrecklich hell… ah, das tut doch schon weh./

„Sehen sie Albus, er wacht endlich auf." „Ja, ich seh es Poppy."

/Nein, es ist doch nicht das Ende,… ich bin nur im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts… aber wie komm ich eigentlich hier her?

Ach, nee und wenn seh ich als erstes, diesen alten senilen Sack von Schulleiter./

„Wie geht es ihnen, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte Dumbledore.

/…pah… wie soll es mir schon gehen…/ das hätte ich am liebsten ihn ins Gesicht gesagt, aber was sag ich anstatt…

„Gut" /…pah… wie erbärmlich und so völlig unmalfoyisch/

„Gut, gut was ist genau passiert?"

/Oh, das ich das mal erleben darf, dieser seniler alte Sack soll mal nicht wissen was passiert ist…haha… er weis doch sonst immer alles…/

„Albus, meinst du nicht, dass er sich nicht erst mal ausruhen sollte, er kann uns auch noch morgen erzählen was passiert ist." Meinte Snape.

Oh, wie Dankbar ich da meinen Patenonkel war.

„Da bin ich ganz seiner Meinung, Albus, Mr. Malfoy braucht seine Ruhe also raus jetzt." Zeterte die olle Medihexe.

Und schon wurden sie von Poppy aus dem Krankenflügel rausgescheucht ohne Gegenwehr leisten zu können und zum Glück wurde die Tür von außen geschlossen.

/…endlich Ruhe…mist ich hätte fragen sollen, wie ich hier eigentlich her gekommen bin… wie ich hinaus in den Schnee gekommen bin weis ich ja./

-RÜCKBLENDE ANFANG-

Es waren gerade Sommerferien und es war schrecklich warm sogar in Malfoy Manor. Und an einem Tag passierte es… mein Vater hatte mich in sein Arbeitszimmer gerufen.

/..oh, wie ich dieses Zimmer hasse… alt, mufflig und dunkel…/

„Ah, da bist du ja mein Sohn." /na, das konnte ja nichts gutes bedeuten… weil wann ist er sonst mal so freundlich zu mir/

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und bewegte mich langsam auf den großen dunklen Schreibtisch zu der in der Mitte des Zimmers stand und setzte mich davor in einen großen Sessel der davor stand.

Mein Vater, Lucius, saß mir gegenüber und schaute mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Und wusste zwar nicht genau was er in diesem Moment dachte aber es war bestimmt nichts Gutes.

„Nun mein Sohn, da du bald volljährig bist, wird es zeit das du Voldemort die Treue schwörst und um in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen werden kannst must du nur eine Aufgabe für den Dunklen Lord erledigen."

/…ich wusste ganz genau das dieser Tag kommen würde… und ja ich hab mich vor diesen Tag gefürchtet… ich wollte nie eine dieser Marionetten werden die Voldemort blindlings ins Verderben folgen./

„Draco, du hast die ehrenvolle Aufgabe den Erzfeind, Harry Potter, zu töten, schau nicht so entsetzt, du wirst diese Aufgabe nicht allein erledigen müssen, aber du must für die passende Gelegenheit sorgen. Nun was sagst du? "

/Ich wusste, dass das nur eine rein rhetorische Frage war, den wenn ich es je wagen würde ihn zu widersprechen… aber… ich will Harry nicht töten… nein… warum ausgerechnet ihn… hät ich nicht dieses Schlammblut oder dieses Wiesel sein können… aber er… ausgerechnet er… das würde mein Herz nicht ertragen… den ja ich hatte mich in ihn verliebt und ich konnte, nein wollte diese Gefühle nicht mehr leugnen, auch wenn ich wusste das Harry wahrscheinlich nie das gleiche für mich empfinden würde wie ich für ihn./

Und so nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und handelte gegen meine aristokratische Erziehung und widersprach meinem Vater und entsagte somit auch allen Idealen von ihm.

„Nein!", für mehr war ich nicht in der Lage, aber es reichte um die berühmte Maske meines Vaters zum bröseln zu bringen und ja es war es wert gewesen…dieses Gesicht zusehen und die blanke Wut und Zorn was in ihm stand.

„WIE, NEIN, BIST DU VÖLLOG VON SINNEN! DU WAGST ES MIR ZU WIDERSPRECHEN UND DAS ANGEBOT VOM DUNKLEN LORD AUSZUSCHLAGEN. DU WIEDERSETZT DICH EINEM DIREKTEN BEFEHL VON MIR, DEINEM VATER, DU WIRST ES SCHON NOCH SEHEN WAS ES HEIßT SICH MIR ZU WIEDERSETZEN." Schrie Lucius mich an, aber es war mir egal ich wusste was jetzt kommen würde.

„CRUCIO"

An das nächste was ich mich erinnern kann, ist das ich in diesen dreckigen Rattenverseuchten dunklen feuchten Ort aufgewacht bin…ich war im Kerker.

„Aha…" mir tat alles weh und ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen.

„Wie ich sehe bist du endlich wach, nun weist du was mit den Leuten passiert die sich mir widersetzen." Seine eiskalte aalglatte Stimme hallte in dem Raum wieder.

/…auf was hatte ich mich da nur eingelassen… war diese ganze Tortor es wirklich wert… war Harry es wert… JA./

„Nun wirst du mir auch sagen warum du das Angebot des Dunkeln Lords ausgeschlagen hast? ... Nein, nun du wirst schon sehen was du von deinem Dickschädel hast… keine Angst du wirst nicht sterben zu mindestens jetzt noch nicht."

„CRUCIO"

Die Landschaft sog schnell vorbei. Das neue und zugleich letzte Schuljahr in Hogwarts hatte begonnen, aber diesmal war alles anders…ich war allein in einem Abteil und ich wusste mein letztes Jahr würde kein Zuckerschlecken werden, denn mein so genannter Vater hatte dafür gesorgt das die anderen Slytherins mich mieten und wenn es geht mir das Leben schwer machten wo es nur geht. Aber mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als es über mich ergehen zu lassen, denn immer noch hallten die letzten Worte meines Vaters in meinem Kopf wieder „…keine Angst du wirst nicht sterben zu mindestens jetzt noch nicht."

Die ersten Monate hatte ich überstanden mit kleineren Zwischenfällen zwar, aber na ja da ich jetzt mehr Freizeit habe als mir manchmal lieb ist, da ich nicht mehr in der Quidditchmanschaft war, da sie mich rausgeworfen haben, aber was hab ich auch erwartet, das sie mich freudestrahlend empfangen würden und mich weiterhin als Teamkapitän akzeptieren würden, na ja jetzt hatte ich genug Zeit um den anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Inzwischen war es Winter geworden und wie immer in dieser Jahreszeit und in dieser Gegend schneite es und die ganze Umgebung war schon in ihr weißes Winterkleid getaucht. Ich lief ziellos durch das Schloss, nur um die Zeit irgendwie tot zuschlagen und da passierte es als ich in den nächsten Gang eingebogen war sah ich es…

Harry Potter und diesen verfluchten Iren wie sie sich innig küssten, ich hatte zwar Gerüchte gehört das sie zusammen sein sollten, aber ihn dann so zu sehen, das war echt zuviel.

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir Tränen in die Augen traten und sich auch eine einzelne sich den Weg über mein Gesicht suchte. Ich weis nur noch das ich so schnell wie möglich weg wollte, vom Ort des Grauens, also liefen ich ohne eigentlich drauf zuachten wohin.

Ich glaubte, dass mein Herz jeden Moment zerreißen würde, aber es geschah nicht, denn so würde diese Malfoyquälerei endlich aufhören und ich hätte endlich alles hinter mir.

/Aber nein, wenn man sterben will geht das nicht in Erfüllung… warum…warum… lieb ich ihn nur warum ausgerechnet ihn… den Goldjungen von Gryffindor… der Junge- der- lebt… den Kerl mit dem ausgewachsenen Helfersyndrom… verdammt… Harry warum kannst du nicht das gleiche für mich empfinden… warum ziehst du den verfluchten Iren mir vor… was hat er was ich nicht habe./

Als ich zum stehen kam merkte ich das ich am See stand und es schneite. Das Schneetreiben wurde immer heftiger und ich hatte nur eine Jeans und ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt an. Aber es war mir in dem Moment egal, mir war einfach alles egal sollte ich doch hier draußen erfrieren würde so und so niemanden interessieren. Also setzte ich mich einfach in den Schnee und schaute gedankenverloren auf den See und schaute dem stillen Schneetreiben zu. Es wurde immer kälter und ich konnte schon nicht mehr meine Arme und Beine spüren, aber ich hatte nicht mehr die Kraft und den Willen aufzustehen, also lag ich einfach nur da und wartete auf meinen Tod.

„Harry" wisperte ich leise.

-RÜCKBLENDE ENDE-

„Wie ich sehe sind sie wach Mr. Malfoy. Ich hoffe sie haben sich gut erholt denn sie hatten Glück das sie noch rechtzeitig gefunden wurden, sonst hätte es vielleicht schon zu spät sein können." Sprudelte es nur so aus der Medihexe raus.

Aber das war mir eigentlich egal, nur eine einstigste Frage brannte mir schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele.

„Wer hat mich gefunden und hier her gebracht?" fragte ich also.

„Oh, em… na ja Mr. Potter hat sie gefunden. Er hat sie auch in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Er wäre auch am liebsten glaube ich bei ihnen geblieben, er schien sich wirklich sorgen zu machen, aber das konnte ich nicht verantworten also hab ich ihn weggeschickt. Er war heute früh schon einmal da und hat sich nach ihren Befinden erkundigt." Erzählte Poppy und ich merkt wie bei diesen Worten die ganze zeit ein Lächeln ihre Mundwinkel umspielte, aber ich war mir nicht sicher warum.

/Was Harry hat mich gefunden und dann hat er mich auch noch in den Krankenflügel getragen… hat er sich etwa sorgen gemacht oder war das nur wieder sein Helferkomplex? ...oder war es vielleicht noch aus einem anderen Grund…ach Unsinn warum sollte sich ausgerechnet der Stolz der Zauberwelt sich um einen Malfoy sorgen machen./

„Aha" mehr konnte ich nicht auf das gerade gehörte antworten dazu rasten die Gedanken zu schnell in meinem Kopf.

„Na ja, wie ich sehe geht es ihnen wieder ganz gut, also wenn sie wollen können sie nun den Krankenflügel verlassen, aber kommen sie morgen noch mal wieder, nur um sicher zugehen das wirklich alles in Ordnung ist. Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse Professor Dumbledore wollte mit ihnen noch einmal reden, es ist wahrscheinlich am besten wenn sie bevor sie in ihr Haus zurückkehren bei ihm vorbeischauen."

„Okay."

So verlies ich die Krankenstadion, aber mir wäre nicht mal in Traum eingefallen jetzt bei diesem verrückten Typ mich auf die Couch zu legen und meine ganze Seele vor ihn auszubreiten. Wenn er schon was von mir will dann soll er gefälligst zu mir kommen, was denkt der mit wem er es zu tun hat ich bin immer noch ein Malfoy.

Mein Weg führte mich in Richtung der Großen Halle, weil ich eigentlich vor hatte essen zu gehen, da ich seit gestern früh nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Aber es kam wie es kommen musste, immer hin war ja schon die ganze Woche so beschießen verlaufen… ich traf schon bevor ich nur ein Schritt in die Große Halle getan hatte auf Potter und seinen kleinen Freunde.

/…toll den Menschen den ich jetzt am wenigsten auf der Welt sehen muss, treffe ich natürlich hier, ob es nicht genügend andere Schüler geben würden die mir über den Weg rennen könnten… warum also Potter und dieser muggelliebender Abschaum/

Ich weis nicht wie lang ich so da stand und Potter anstarrt, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben das mir ausgerechnet er mir über den Weg laufen musste. Das Schicksal meinte es aber echt nicht gut mit mir. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn alles an den Kopf geknallt… was ich für ihn empfinde und was für ein Arsch er doch ist… aber erstens habe ich immer noch meinen Stolz und den kann man nicht einfach so über Brod schmeißen und zweitens war dieser Ire bei ihn. Ich merkt wie die Wut in mir aufkochte, aber auch die Eifersucht fraß mich regelrecht von innen auf.

Also was sollte ich machen? Ich fällte den Weg mit dem wenigsten Widerstand, d.h. ich drehte mich um und ging meinen Weg. Oh, ja ich spürte regelrecht die fragenden Blick auf meinen Rück, weil sonst lies ich doch keine Chance ungenutzt um sie alle zu beleidigen…es ist mir aber egal was sie jetzt denken sollen sie doch tot umfallen vor Neugier.

Aber ich wusste jetzt auch nicht wo ich hin gehen sollte, den wirklich Lust in den Kerker zurück zu gehen hatte ich auch nicht, da würden so und so nur wieder die anderen Idioten warten, die alle samt Voldemort in den Arsch kriechen nur weil sie Angst haben.

Also ging ich an den See da hatte ich wenigsten meine Ruhe und heute war wenigstens das Wetter besser, das hieß es schneite nicht und es schien sogar die Sonne. Aber als ich draußen ankam merkte ich mal wieder das ich völlig vergessen hat mir was warmes anzuziehen, den ich hatte noch immer nur eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt an, zwar hatte ich diesmal wenigstens noch einen Umhang um, aber der wärmte auch nicht wirklich sehr. Aber eigentlich war mir die Kälte egal sie verhalf mir wenigstens mein kochendes Gemüt abzukühlen. Ich schaute auf den ruhigen See hinaus der schon von einer Eisschicht überzogen war und verlor mich in meinen Gedanken als mich eine Stimme aufschrecken lies.

„Wenn du noch länger hier draußen so rum stehst wirst du wieder im Krankenflügel enden und ich hab eigentlich keine Lust dich wieder da hin zu tragen obwohl es mir eigentlich nichts ausgemacht hat."

Ich würde diese Stimme unter Tausenden anderen wieder erkennen.

/Harry/

„Was willst du hier, Potter? Und was geht dich eigentlich meine Gesundheit an? Dir kann es doch egal sein was mit mir passiert, ob ich nun ihr draußen erfriere oder nicht und mach dir nur keine Umstände das nächste mal und lass mich einfach liegen."

Ich weis nicht warum ich das alles gesagt hatte, aber in diesen Moment war ich so sauer auf ihn oder vielleicht auch eher auf mich, aber was gesagt war, war gesagt.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich hab mir ja nur sorgen um dich gemacht."

/Er hat sich sorgen gemacht… wie darf ich das jetzt schon wieder verstehen… bin ich zurzeit so begriffsstutzig…vielleicht meint er es aber ernst und er hat sich wirklich sorgen gemacht so wie er es gesagt hat…/

„Solltest du nicht bei deinen kleinen Iren sein?" fragte ich ihn und eine Sekunde nachdem diese Worte meine Mund verlassen hatten wollte ich schon ungeschehen machen, aber es war nun mal das was mir die ganze zeit durch den Kopf ging und ich konnte es einfach nicht verdränge.

/Was… warum schaut mich Harry jetzt so an…dieser Blick…'ich-verstehe-nicht-was-du-meinst' Blick/

„Wie meinst du das? Warum sollte ich jetzt bei Seamus sein?" fragte Harry mich.

Noch immer hatte er diesen 'ich-verstehe-nicht-was-du-meinst' Blick, schrecklich.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte ich.

„Em, ja ich wollte nur sehen wie es dir geht, schließlich warst du erst vor kurzen im Krankenflügel und na ja ich will nicht das dir was passiert…dafür bist du mir zu wichtig." die letzten Worte murmelte er nur noch in sich hinein und ein leichter rot Schimmer zierte sein Gesicht.

/Was?...meint er das etwa ernst er macht sich sorgen…vielleicht empfindet er ja doch mehr für mich… NEIN…es ist bestimmt nur wieder sein 'ich-muss-allen-Leuten-helfen-egal-ob-sie-meine-Erzfeinde-sind-oder-nicht' Komplex…/

Ich war so in mein inneres Zwiegespräch vertieft dass ich nicht mal merkte, wie er einige Schritte auf mich zutrat, aber aus einem unergründlichen Grund taten meine Beine es ihm gleich und bewegten sich eben so auf ihn zu. Und nun standen wir so nah das wir jeweils den anderen Atem auf unseren Gesichtern spüren konnten, aber es war nicht unangenehm…nein im Gegenteil es war ein berauschendes Gefühl ihm so nah zu sein ohne uns zu streiten.

Ich sah direkt ihn seine wunderschönen leuchten grünen Augen.

Ich weis nicht wie lange wir so da standen, mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Und da geschah es, dass was ich mir nur in meinen schönsten Träumen vorgestellt habe… unsere Lippen berührten sich erst ganz zaghaft, aber nach kurzer Zeit wurde er fordernder und leidenschaftlicher…ich füllte mich wie im 7. Himmel.

Und dann… fast wäre ich zurückgeschreckt merkte ich wie eine Zunge sanft meine Lippen umfuhren und um einlass bat. Ich öffnete sie bereitwillig, denn es war einfach zu schön, seine Zunge schlüpfte sogleich hinein und umspielte meine Zähne, versuchte jeden Winkel meines Mundes zu erkunden, bis sie endlich auf meine Zunge traf und sie spielerisch zum Zweikampf herausforderte.

Unsere Körper pressten sich gegeneinander und wir stöhnten, zwar leise, aber doch deutlich hörbar für den anderen in den Kuss. Bei jeder Berührung unserer Zungen gingen davon kleine Blitze aus die durch den ganzen Körper jagten und sich dann in der Mitte sammelten.

Es war so erregend. Am liebsten hätte ich Harry nie wieder losgelassen, denn die Angst war zu groß ihn wieder zu verlieren. Aber wir mussten den Kuss lösen, da uns langsam aber sicher die Luft ausging. Ich atmete so schnell und heftig als hätte ich gerade einen Marathon hinter mir.

„Warum?...Wie…Was ist mit…?" weiter kam ich nicht den ein kurzer Kuss verschloss meine Lippen, aber mir brannten so viele Fragen in diesen Moment auf der Seele.

„Du willst wissen warum ich hier bin und warum ich das gerade getan habe?"

Ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf nicken, denn ich glaubte nicht, dass mir meine Stimme in diesen Augenblick gehorcht hätte. Und außerdem war ich gerade so gebannt von dem Anblick, denn Harry mir bot, so leidenschaftlich und einfach himmlisch.

„Weil ich dich liebe und das schon so lange und ich nicht will das du je wegen mir traurig bist." erklärte mir Harry, mit so viele liebe in der Stimme.

„Aber was ist mit Finnegan…du hast ihn doch geküsst."

„Der Kuss hatte nichts zu bedeuten,… pst bitte lass mich ausreden, Seamus hatte mich um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten. Ich dachte es ging um irgendein Mädchen oder so…aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er mir sagen will, dass er für mich mehr empfinde als nur Freundschaft. Und kaum hatte er das gesagt küsste er mich schon… und ja ich hab ihn nicht gleich abgewiesen, aber ich war total überrumpelt. Aber dann sah ich dich und deinen enttäuschten Blick und du sahst so verletzlich aus, ich wusste nicht wieso genau denn ich glaubte das du mich hassen würdest, aber dann sah ich die leise kleine Träne die dir über dein Gesicht kullerte. Da kam ich endlich zu Besinnung und schob Seamus von mir weg, den ich wollte dich nur im Arm halten und trösten, aber erst musst ich Seamus loswerden. Also erklärte ich ihn das ich nicht das gleiche für ihn empfinde wie er für mich und schon war ich auf der Suche nach dir, den nur ein Gedanke war in meinen Kopf…ich musste dich finden und dir alles erklären.

Als ich dich endlich da am See gefunden habe, war ich über glücklich aber schnell merkte ich, das du Hilfe brauchtest. Und als ich dich auf meine Arme nahm um dich zu Krankenstadion zu tragen sagtest du zwar sehr leise aber deutlich meinen Namen… ich glaubte mein Herz würde vor Freude aufhören zu schlagen, aber es arbeitete nach einen kurzen Aussetzer doppelt so schnell weiter, denn nun wusste ich das du mich nicht hassen konntest. Ich brachte dich so schnell wie möglich zum Krankenflügel. Ich wollte auch bei dir bleiben bis du aufwachst, aber Poppy und Dumbledore haben mich weggeschickt.

Als wir uns dann heute morgen vor der Großen Halle trafen war ich so glücklich das es dir gut geht, ich hatte mich zwar bevor ich Frühstücken ging schon bei Poppy informiert wie es dir geht, aber als du dann vor mir standest… In diesen Moment wollte ich dir alles erklären, aber als du so schnell und kampflos einfach weggegangen bist bin ich dir so schnell wie möglich hinterher.

Draco ich liebe dich schon so lang, aber ich habe mich nie getraut dir meine Gefühle zu offenbaren, also blieb mir die einzigste Möglichkeit dir ein wenig nah zu seien unsere täglichen Streitereien."

„Harry" /… er liebt mich also wirklich und das schon eine ganze weile… bei Merlin… warum war ich nur so blind/ ich umarmte ihn so stürmisch das wir beide in den Schnee fielen, aber es war egal den endlich hatten wir uns gefunden. „Harry… ich liebe dich auch."

Wir küssten uns erneut leidenschaftlich und heiß.

Die nächsten Tage waren die schönsten, seid ich auf Hogwarts bin. Aber mir gingen die Worte von meinen Vater nicht aus dem Kopf und ich wusste ganz genau dass er mich und Harry nie in Ruhe lassen würde, denn er wollte uns beide Tod sehen, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Es war kurz vor Weihnachten, wo ich und Harry aneinander gekuschelt am See saßen.

plopp

Ich drehte mich ruckartig nach dem Geräusch um und in diesen Augenblick wurde mein schlimmster Albtraum wahr… mein Vater und ein paar andere Todesser standen vor uns.

„Du hast doch nicht im Ernst gedacht, dass du so einfach davon kommst, der Dunkle Lord verseiht nicht, erst recht keinen Verräter wie dir. Aber ich muss dir Danken, denn dank dir kann ich nun zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen… dich und Potter gleichzeitig töten." höhnte Lucius und die anderen Todesser verfielen in Gelächter.

Kurz darauf hatten Harry und ich unsere Zauberstäbe gezückt und die Luft knisterte vor Magie, aber sie waren uns zahlenmäßig überlegen und wir drohten zu verlieren.

„Stupor" einige Lehrer und Schüler von Hogwarts waren aufgetaucht und wir konnten die Todesser besiegen und diesmal konnte mein Vater nicht entkommen.

Er und die anderen Todesser wurden nach Askaban gebracht und verfaulen heute noch dort.

Am Ende des 7. Schuljahres konnte Harry auch Voldemort besiegen und es kehrten endlich Frieden in die Zauberwelt ein.

Aber alles ist nun schon über 5 Jahre her, aber ich denke immer noch gern an diese Zeit zurück, da wo Harry und ich uns endlich gefunden haben.

Draco wurde von hinten mit kräftigen Armen umarmt „Hi, Draco" und leidenschaftlich von seinem Harry Potter geküsst.

Gedankenverloren klappte Draco das Buch, wo er kurz zuvor noch drin geschrieben hatte, zu und stand auf um den Kuss noch zu vertiefen und ihn mehr zu genießen, denn jetzt war nur noch das jetzt und heute wichtig egal was die Vergangenheit gebracht hat und was die Zukunft bringen würde.

Okay, das wars ich hoffe es hat euch wenigstens ein kleines bissel gefallen. Ich würd mich rießig über Reviews freuen, also nemmt ich einen kleinen Augenblick zeit und sagt mir wie ihr die Story gefunden habt.


End file.
